grimms_and_sabines_wako_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Lets do this again- Ship challenage
I'm going to try it again. With spot on Fanfics. k? k. Fanfics ''Holding Hands or ''Why Han should never get within arms length of Grimms Okay so maybe they weren't the most compatable couple. Okay so maybe they weren't a couple. Okay so maybe Grimms liked Han as a friend, but found it fun to you all him. Okay so maybe Han liked Grimms more then a friend and didn't care if she yelled. Yeah, maybe he should regreat not caring. "Grimmy..." Han said. He was at the very bottom of a birdge. Grimms. Grimms was at the peak of the bridge yelling about her being queen. "What? And no, you can't be my king! I RULE BY MYSELF!" Grimms said. "Arg, just get down here." Han said. He started marching up to the top of the bridge. He grabbed Grimms' hand, not in a visous Grimms like way as in "get down here i hate you" but in an affectionet, "this is my excuse to touch you" way. "HAN LET GO!" Grimms said. "THERE ARE THE RULES, REMEBER!" "Yeah but..." Han started. Most guys would probably perfer to see the girl they hoped to be their girlfriend smile and laugh, not want to kill him. But since when has Han Solo been like most guys? Never. Acutlry, Grimms being mad with a sly face planning something was acutrly really appealing and maybe cute. Not that anyone would ever mention it. "Don't look at me like that." Grimms said. She kicked Han is the stomach, and while he was trying his best not to fall he still did. "Ya got me..." Han said. He tried to get up, but hey. Grimms is like a fourth degree black belt. Messing with her isn't all easy breezy leamon sqeezy. Grimms laughed a bit. It wasn't Han's pain. It was Han himself. He seemed to take her punches as a game and her insults as a poem. She put her hand out to Han. Han just started. Hand from Grimms could been alot of things. Without a second thought, he grabbed it. "Sorry..." Grimms said. "I just don't know my own strength sometimes!" "I am never holding your hand again." Han said. "Acturly, you are right now." Grimms said. She laughed and ran down the bridge. ''Cuddling'' or Why Han lives in Grimms closet: Part One of 50 Grimms was curled up in her bed, watching The Big Bang Theory. And of course, Han was sitll in her closet, messing with the karoke machine. Or so Grimms thought. She reached of to grab a pillow, when she felt something move. She flung her other hand to the nightstand, grabbing her blaster. Grimms pointed it to the diraction of the supposed moving pillow, her hand already on the trigger. "Hi." Han said, appering from under the covers. Grimms screamed, pulling the trigger on the blaster, throwing it out into the air, luckily not hurting anyone Gaming ''or ''When Grimms teaches Han how to use a DS TBA ''Watching a Movie or ''Han looks like that one dude ''On a date or ''Grimms perfers Sheldon Cooper over you ''Kissing or ''Grimms lipstick is more likely blood ''Wearing each other clothes or ''When Han finds himself in a pair of skinny jeans ''Cosplaying or ''Grimms is Sheldon and Han is Amy... not ''Shopping or ''Grimms is the one girl who doesn't want to try on clothes ''Hanging out with friends or ''Met my old friend Aladdin and Boba Fett! ''With animal ears or ''When Grimms has argument number 355 '' ''Making Out ''or ''When Grimms falls onto Aladdin and Han as a fighter ''Eating Ice Cream or ''In which Han tries to convince Grimms that bannah splits are for two ''Genderswapped or ''When Han becomes Hannah and Grimms stays as Grimms ''In a different style of clothing or ''In which Grimms explains Earth Culture ''During their morning rituals or ''When Han realizes why he is not alowed in Grimms room ''Sponing or ''In which Han regreats everything ''Doing Something together or ''In which Grimms teaches han about karate ''In formal wear or ''In which Grimms decided black skinny jeans are "formal" ''Dancing or ''When Han realizes that Grimms has two left feet ''Cooking or ''When Han almost blew up Grimms' apperment ''In battle or ''When Han shots first and Grimms crashes ''Arguing or ''Arguement Number 1000, Woohoo! ''Making up afterwards or ''Han's fanfic of a perfect girl ''Gazing into each others eyes or ''When Han realizes Grimms might be a demon ''Proposal or ''Grimms the hearbreaker number 55 ''Getting Married or ''In which Skywalker Solos com to existene and everybody regreats it White dresses, Black suits, flowers, hair up, smiles, love, ect. The perfect wedding... Was in the room next to this one. Hipster clothing, blazers, guns, crazy hair, smiles i guess, and regreat was in THIS room. Exdented family, no family, friends, enmies, pets, past romantic interst, strangers. It was pretty croward in this so called wedding of Han and Grimms. Exdented family? Well that included Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Bail Organa, Breha Organa, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, and probably many more. No family? Han had no family. Thats that. Friends? Sabine, The Doctor. That was kind of it. Enimies? Boba Fett to Han was there. Pets? Grimms counts Chewie as a pet. Past romantic interst? Leia, Aladdin, Boba Fett, oh gosh what a great weding. Strangers? Who knows who these two weirdos invited. ''On one of their birthdays or ''When Han expecs xs and os but gets a winning girlfriend It was december day, cold and freezing. Of course, today was the day a girl who seemed cold had a birthday. ''Dothing something riduclous or ''Being normal Grimms and Han ''Doing something hot or ''When Han finds himself with top hated Grimms near the sun ''Doing something sweet or ''When Han fanfiction comes true somewhat ''Next Generation or ''When Grimms gets her way in naming Category:Blog posts